


Trial Run

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demon Summoning, Demons, Father Figures, Gen, Ghosts, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Talking To Dead People, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia wonders what would happen if three people stood together in a room and summoned Betelgeuse by calling his name in unison. To give her theory a test, she goes to ask Adam and Barbara to do it with her.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trial Run

“Hmmm...” Lydia said as she focused her attention directly onto the ceiling of her bedroom. “I wonder what would happen if three people or two people and a ghost or a person and two ghosts stand in a room together and say Betelgeuse’s name in unison. Will he get summoned or?”

She sat still for a moment or two and smiled as she proceeded to process the information that had just popped into her head.

Perhaps, if she did try it, it would most likely work. She just needed to go and find any of her four parents to test her apparently strange theory out.

“Let’s go try it out,” she told herself as she stood up and exited her room.

* * *

She found Adam and Barbara in the attic of the house, the two ghosts in separate spots and doing whatever. She coughed to grab their attention and the two ghosts turned their attention towards her.

“Was there something that you needed, Lydia,” Adam asked the teen as he and Barbara stopped what they were doing and made their way over towards the teen.

“Oh yes,” was the teen’s reply as she and the Maitlands sat down together. “I was wondering what would happen if the three of us stood together in a room and said Betelgeuse’s name in unison.”

“That’s totally random,” commented Barbara with a giggle.

”Isn’t it,” replied Lydia.

They went down to the living room and stood together in the middle of it. In unison, they shouted,

“Betelgeuse!”

In a flash of light, Betelgeuse appeared next to the three of them. “Did you guys need me for anything?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Nope,” said Lydia with a few giggles. “We just wanted to see what would happen if a person and two ghosts stood in a room together and said your name in unison. Next, I’m going to try it with my dad and Delia.”

Betelgeuse frowned. “You’re just going to be doing this for a while, aren’t you?”

Lydia’s answer was yet another few giggles and a “Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...funny story, I was preparing to post this story when the power at my house went out for a minute.


End file.
